Discover
by flabberu
Summary: Fem!NezuShi, Genderbend ―Y Shion descubre que no le importa la opinión del resto, mientras pueda ver las sonrisas en las caras de aquellos que aprecia.


_Estoy en esta etapa donde ando por cosas con Fem!Fulanitodetal/Fem!Menganoysutano, sabrá Pepe por qué. PEPE, DIME POR QUÉ. Pepe anda con el kouhai que sigue jurando que no le presto atención # **Putabida**_

 _Y bueno, tengo tiempo sin escribir algo de No.6 (maldita sea, creo que lo hice por principios del año, qué se yo), por lo que se me ocurrió hacer un genderbend, porque estoy drogada y no tengo vida._

 _(and that guy is so **adorkable.** he makes me write this kind of shit)_

 _De todas formas no sé, ya no me importa nada #yolooooo_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Si No.6 fuera mío, no habrían besos de despedida y Rikiga hubiera tenido para oportunidad de intentar garcharse a Karan oficialmente._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Fem!NezuShi, so genderbend (Fem!Nezumi/Fem!Shion, duh), shoujo-ai, una pequeña referencia a Male!Safu. OoC. Más que nada inspirado en la novela ligera, porque fue lo que yo leí, y eso._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _Y tengo una manía con el cabello, las repeticiones y estos fics con drabbles, ya no sé._

* * *

Las tardes pasan lentamente y la primavera es neutral en el lugar. El par de adolescentes yacen en el sillón, acostadas sin mucho que hacer en realidad. Los ratones se acurrucan en cualquier espacio vacío que encuentran y si se tomaran la molestia, podrían ver las motas de polvo flotando en el aire.

―Nezumi, ¿puedo hacerte una trenza en el cabello? ―murmura Shion de pronto, con sus ojos brillando, fijos en el rostro de su acompañante, quien aparta su mirada del libro en sus manos y le observa como si fuera algún bicho raro salido de una alcantarilla.

―¿Perdón? ―El entrecejo se arruga y las uñas empiezan a golpetear la tapa del libro. El cabello de Nezumi es oscuro como la noche misma y tan largo que dura al menos diez minutos peinándolo cada mañana. A Shion le encanta el cabello de Nezumi―. ¡Por supuesto que no! Seguro terminarás dejándolo a medias y se me enredará.

―Inukashi dejó que lo hiciera con el suyo ―Se queja, haciendo un puchero con los labios. Las cejas de la otra chica se alzan peligrosamente y su boca forma una mueca horrorizada, y si Shion no la conociera bien, hasta diría _molesta_.

―¡Entonces te fuiste con él! Eres una traidora, no puedo creerlo ―Y niega con la cabeza, volviendo a su lectura. Quería leer Macbeth, ¡pero claro! Shion lo ha vuelto a tirar en su nido escondido lleno de literatura Shakesperiana.

―¡Es que quería practicar para hacerla bien contigo! ―Vuelve a replicar, apoyando los delgados dedos en el borde del libro y asomándose por encima, para así atraer la atención de la joven actriz―, ¿por favor, Nezumi?  
La rata se incorpora, casi con fastidio ―y trata de ignorar la sonrisa triunfal que muestra Shion―, pateando a su compañera con descuido, para así apartarla del lugar, luego quitándose la coleta que suele sujetar la larga cabellera azabache.

―Apresúrate. Tengo que ir al trabajo dentro de una hora.

Shion luce feliz, Nezumi se sonroja, y la de cabello blanco está a punto de burlarse, no obstante la mirada de advertencia que le brindan es suficiente como para que se mantenga en silencio.

(Y Shion descubre que el cabello de Nezumi es _muy_ suave, haciendo la nota mental de acariciarlo cada vez que pueda).

* * *

La tarde es joven todavía y ambas adolescentes yacen en el pasto, aprovechando que Nezumi no debe ir al teatro y Shion ha terminado de bañar a los perros de Inukashi.

Unos niños juegan cerca de allí y Nezumi mira a Shion acomodarse el desordenado cabello blanco para que así le cubra la cicatriz en su cuello; realmente detesta cuando lo hace, porque una de sus cosas favoritas es recorrer con las yemas de los dedos las marcas rojas que irrumpen en la piel blanca de Shion.

―Eres una tonta. Te importa la opinión de una simple niña ―musita la más alta, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, su expresión imperturbable intacta―, ¿acaso la mía no cuenta?

―El otro día una señora me dijo que soy un monstruo ―murmura la nativa de No.6 en respuesta, sus ojos carmesí brillando con tristeza, y su acompañante chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

―Apuesto a que la vieja es una abominación, además, ¿desde cuándo las palabras de un vejestorio que no conoces son más importantes que la mías? Idiota.

―Nezumi…

―Seguro lo siguiente será que cuando Rikiga te diga que cortes tu pelo para parecer más femenina, lo harás de inmedia-…

―¿Te gusta mi pelo?  
Nezumi aparta la mirada, un corto « _no_ », escapando de entre sus labios, y Shion suelta una risita, conociendo el significado tras esa negación.

(Y Nezumi esa noche, no sólo descubre que le gusta esa cicatriz con forma de serpiente, sino que la adora, así como también a ese cabello blanco que apenas toca los hombros, o esos orbes rojizos que parecen brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación y la observan con admiración).

* * *

Shion se siente cómoda siendo chica, al final de todo, su rostro es femenino y su figura es tan delicada como el resto. Rikiga, con su barba afeitada y un cigarro en la boca, suele mencionarle lo hermosa que es, para después soltar improperios en el nombre de Nezumi y su personalidad tan ácida. Incluso Inukashi, con las manos ocupadas y la frente bañada en sudor, lo ha admitido entre dientes, enviándola a trabajar y regañándola por hacer preguntas innecesarias.

Creciendo en No.6 estuvo habituada a ese tipo de situaciones; que los hombres les dijeran mil y un piropos a las mujeres que veían en las calles. Los libros le enseñaron que sangrar a cierta edad no está mal. Y ni siquiera Safu mencionaba cosas fuera del contexto, hasta aquel verídico día en que el joven le propuso tener relaciones sexuales.

Sin embargo, una cosa es estar acostumbrada a su propio cuerpo, y otra muy diferente es sentir a Nezumi rodeándola con los brazos ―seguro en uno de esos días donde sólo quiere acurrucarse contra alguien, dejando su orgullo de lado―, un par de pechos apretujándose contra su espalda.

Las mejillas se le pintan de rojo inmediatamente y la respiración se vuelve errática; Nezumi se mueve y el cabello queda de tal manera que le hace cosquillas en el cuello.

―Nezumi…

―Dime.

―Me estás incomodando.

―Nunca te has quejado de mis abrazos, ¿estás bien, Shion?  
―Se sienten raros.

―Maldita sea, Shion. Habla claro.

― _Tus se-…_

Nezumi suelta un resoplido, levantándose en la cama y colocándose frente a Shion, sus ojos entrecerrados, casi con fastidio, y jala a Shion hacia ella, para poder refugiarse en su cuello.

―No quiero escucharte, me das dolor de cabeza.

(Y Shion descubre que acurrucarse contra Nezumi es una de las mejores cosas que existen en el planeta).

* * *

Dos años pasan desde entonces y Shion se ha convertidoen la cabeza del comité a cargo para la reconstruir de No.6, ignorando a los miembros que mantienen la idea de que una mujer no puede cargar con semejante responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Meses de ventanas abiertas, esperando pacientemente hasta que _esa_ persona decidiera regresar a su lado, sin besos de despedida, ni caricias de « _lo siento»_. Ocurre una mañana, cuando despierta y la ventana está cerrada; Nezumi reaparece en su vida, con su humor negro, el cabello largo, ojos grises como la luna de las noches, ropa masculina y una sonrisa ladina que provoca una batalla entre las mariposas en el estómago de Shion, justo como la primera vez.

Desde entonces, es agradable despertar por las mañanas y sentir que Nezumi la abraza, todavía durmiendo, seguro disfrutando de tener un sueño continuo y sin interrumpir.

Esta vez, la panadería es su principal responsabilidad, porque Karan hace una gran entrega y tiene que quedarse en el lugar para atender a los invitados ―afortunadamente, la paga tiene la cantidad suficiente de ceros como para que la mujer sonría y se coloque sus mejores prendas, ojos brillando tras el vidrio de los lentes.

Y Shion toma la bandeja entre sus manos, dejándola dentro del horno y buscando otra bandeja para cocinar los últimos bollos daneses del día.

Está feliz de que por fin pueda romper la rutina en la que se ha atascado durante lo que va de año, y resulta divertido no escuchar las quejas de los integrantes del comité que la superan en edad ―pero no en experiencia.

Justo cuando va a mitad del camino, teniendo cuidado para no tropezarse, Nezumi sale como si fuera el fantasma de alguna joven fallecida de una manera horripilante, y rodea su cuello con los brazos, importándole poco que los clientes puedan entrar y la vean con semejante apariencia.

Shion se sobresalta y la bandeja cae al suelo con un ruido demasiado escandaloso para su gusto, que despierta a la morocha enseguida, haciéndola soltar un breve gruñido.

―Maldita sea, Shion, me estás matando ―susurra Nezumi entre dientes, bostezando poco tiempo después y frotándose el ojo con el nudillo, en un intento de despejar los últimos trazos de sueño que quedan en su sistema.

―¡Vete a dormir, me desconcentras! ―exclama Shion, empujando a la actriz hacia la parte de atrás de la panadería, resistiendo el deseo de darle un puntapié para que se apresure. En el rostro de Nezumi se dibuja la confusión y está a punto de lanzar una réplica, cuando la chica de la cicatriz le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Nezumi sale dos veces más y el resultado se repite la misma cantidad de veces, recibiendo como única respuesta una mirada furiosa de la albina.

(Y la rata redescubre lo divertido que resulta hacer enojar a Shion).

* * *

Nezumi suele llegar con decenas de libros en los brazos, comprados gracias al sueldo que le dan en el teatro luego de sus actuaciones y los regalos brindados por aquellos espectadores que tienen los medios para darlos.

Y Shion siempre los lee en los descansos, cuando las juntas han terminado y puede relajarse por unos minutos; los problemas con los rebeldes se incrementan a cada cierto tiempo y los espías se vuelven más frecuentes.

(Ninguno de los otros miembros del comité señala la abrupta desaparición del asistente de Shion).

Con los ojos entrecerrados y su cuerpo alertándole que debe descansar porque ya es tarde, se percata de que todos los libros dados en su antigua escuela de No.6 señalaban únicamente las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, y ahí se quedaba todo, como si fuera algo que debiera estar programado en los cerebros de los ciudadanos del país.

En los de Nezumi, esos que todavía huelen a polvo, a conocimiento y a historia, el amor es para todos. Las relaciones sólo van por lo que sientan los involucrados. La edad no es una barrera y el género es una mera cuestión de hechos.

Una de las secretarias nuevas le pregunta si tiene una novia, ya que entre el personal se rumorean ese tipo de cosas, y Shion se queda en blanco, murmurando un « _no sé»_ , que desconcierta a la joven trabajadora, que enseguida vuelve a sus asuntos.

¿Estará mal amar a alguien como ella ama a Nezumi? Y jamás lo han puesto en palabras, pero Shion lo sabe perfectamente y percibe los « _te amo»_ silenciosos que su acompañante le brinda en la comodidad de la casa.

Cuando camina por las calles ―y algunas personas la reconocen por su lugar en el comité―, observa a las parejas andando despreocupadas y sin importarles nada. ¿Recibiría miradas de desaprobación si le tomara la mano a Nezumi en público, ante personas que todavía siguen acostumbrándose a un nuevo estilo de vida?  
¿El pueblo dejaría de confiar en ella, juzgándola por simplemente no querer a un hombre en su vida?

La falta de una respuesta le deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

Nezumi espera sentada en la acera de la calle, con un suéter y una bufanda protegiéndola del frío.

―Nezumi, ¿qué somos? ―interroga y el cabello color nieve se mueve con la brisa del invierno, los orbes carmesí que tanto odio reflejaron a momentos, brillando con curiosidad. Nezumi parece sorprendida, pero se esfuerza en disimular su impresión.

―Somos la una de la otra ―contesta, ausentemente, mirando a la nada, las manos delgadas guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón―. No creo que sea apropiado darle nombre a lo que tenemos, _Shi-on_. Supongo que eso es mucho más especial.

―Gracias.

―Vamos a entrar, tu madre está haciendo chocolate caliente. Lili acaba de llegar con su mamá y su hermano ―dice Nezumi, extendiendo una mano helada en su dirección, y Shion la toma, esbozando una mueca―. Creo que la niña todavía no supera que te haya arrebatado de sus brazos.

―Cállate y entra ―Se ríe la joven albina, divertida al ver los gestos exagerados de Nezumi, y ambas entran a la panadería.

(Y Shion descubre que no le importa la opinión del resto, mientras pueda ver las sonrisas en las caras de aquellos que aprecia).

* * *

 _1980 palabras, no tengo más comentarios._

 ** _~uncontrolled shipper, la chida, la sailor, la suprema._**


End file.
